Hope and Guidance
by Elvarya
Summary: Sauriel and Ramiel are the other Archangels. Sauriel hasn't seen Ramiel since he fell. But suddenly, Ramiel's Grace is calling to him, beckoning him. OC!Archangels. Characters based on one of my Supernatural RPs. Mentions of canon Supernatural.


There is a place between worlds. It isn't in heaven, but neither is it on Earth. Sauriel hadn't been there in eons, hadn't thought of it in millennia. Last time he was here was right before Ramiel fell.

Ah, Ramiel. His favorite brother, though he wouldn't often admit it. Always a joker, always mischievous, though none could compare to Gabriel in that regard. Ramiel was always quick to meddle, always ready to make a joke. He hadn't heard of his fallen brother in so long, he almost didn't believe it, but the feel of Ramiel's Grace calling to him was unmistakable. Without words, he was beckoned to the long-forgotten space. He hesitated, not sure what to do, how to react. He knew that he should ignore Ramiel, not answer the call, let the thoughts of his brother fade back into the far reaches of his mind, but he couldn't.

Sauriel and Ramiel were opposites, but they went together perfectly, balancing each other out. He missed the love and companionship between them, the familiar feel of his brother's grace, comforting him now matter how large the distance. It had been countless years since he'd felt it, and it dredged up memories he'd long since suppressed. He wasn't sure how long he thought on the matter before finally, on impulse, flying to the forgotten space, appearing in the blink of an eye.

He looked around, taking in the familiar, unchanging sight. Trees were placed randomly, naturally, with a small clearing, large enough for two people to stretch out comfortably on the soft earthy ground. The trees were tall; no branches stuck out low to the ground, but the canopy above blocks out all direct sunlight. All light making its way to the forest floor was filtered in green, making everything look softer. A light mist lazily rolled across the space. They'd made it their own, he and Ramiel, designed it to be the very definition of peace and serenity. Beyond the aesthetics, however, there was more. The entire place radiated calm and quiet. Everything seemed muted. The two could shout to the skies, voices loud enough to be heard for miles around, but the only being in existence who would ever know was the other. It was perfect.

Ramiel had been the Watcher, the Thunder, and some of the things he'd seen has disturbed even him. Sauriel was the Angel of Death, and though he'd long since accepted the task their father had granted him, it often sat heave upon his shoulders.

But not in this place.

Here, both Archangels stood taller, shone brighter. Both could be happy and carefree, something never possible with their other duties to their Father and each other.

He turned, looking for his brother.

"Sauriel," a female voice called from behind him, sounding happy and relieved. "You came!"

He turned, seeing Ramiel step forward, a smile upon her vessel's face. The Archangel's Grace brightened as he watched, shining with excitement and love for her brother. He nodded stiffly in reply. "Ramiel."

She stepped closer, eyes studying his face and lips settling into a pleasant smile, though her Grace was still shining, as were her eyes. "Sauri, it's been too long!" she exclaims, coming to stand at arms distance.

"My name is Sauriel," he replied formally, objecting to the nickname. Ramiel was the only one who had ever called him that. He hadn't heard it since her fall, and it brought back some…painful memories.

"Little brother, I will always call you Sauri," Ramiel replied, smirking slightly, eyes glinting. "That won't ever change."

He couldn't help it. A smile broke across his face. Ramiel had hardly changed a bit; it was almost as if her fall had never occurred. Sauriel was surprised to hear a chuckle escape his lips. Grinning, he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Ramiel's smaller frame, reaching out some embracing tendrils of his Grace. "It's good to see you again, Rami."

They continued embracing for a moment, before she pulled back, looking up at him. "Tell me what has happened while I was gone." And he does. He tells her about their Father and his absence, the chaos that erupted, the war, Gabriel's flight, Lucifer's release, the Winchesters, everything. He could have talked for years and he wouldn't notice, because he was with Ramiel. He was with his sister, the sibling he'd always loved, adored, and looked up to above all others.

When he finished relating the events, they fell silent, letting the comforting quiet wash over them. The only sound was the rustle of Ramiel's clothing as she stepped forward once more, wrapping her arms around Sauriel's waist and squeezing tightly.

"It's good to see you again, Sauri," she murmured, sounding content. Another wave of serenity washed over Sauriel as he wrapped his arms around his sister, around Ramiel. "Will you let me come home?"


End file.
